


进屋敲门是礼貌

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: Dick走进门，看到Jason和Tim竟然在……





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueFlameBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/gifts).
  * A translation of [knock before you enter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535760) by [BlueFlameBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird). 



Jason Todd想死。

再死一次。

怎么讲，虽然他总觉得命运待他不厚，但这次也太不同了。这次太丢人了。

他这辈子没几件事情能让自己感到尴尬的。你那不像大哥的大哥走进屋里，正好看见你把手伸进你那不像小弟的小弟的裤子里？

而这就属于那几件事里的一件。

Dick愣在门口，嘴巴欲张又闭，像一条水里的鱼。似乎想讲什么却开口忘言。

身下的Tim红了脸，似乎也是相当的尴尬。哦对，他好像应该把手拿出来这样对方才能提上裤子……

说得好像Tim没有硬起来一样。

Jason觉得自己不该动的，因为Jason一把手从Tim的裤子里拿出来，Dick的目光马上就被往那个动作吸引过去了。

空气中长长的静默，最后还是Dick先开口。

“你们俩起码做了保护措施了吧？”

走好不送，Jason想狗带第二次了。

Jason哀叹了一声，Tim双手捂面，仿佛这样Dick就能消失。

“Dick，我们没必要用这种保护。”

“通过撞见你们酱酱酿酿来发现你们在一起了就已经够糟的了，Jay！起码告诉我你们做了保护措施让我好受一点！”看着Dick一副哭给你看的傻样，对方明显非常在意这件事。

“我们都很健康的，你清楚，B清楚，我们都很清楚。而且我们都是男人，根本不用担心——”

“Jay你要知道！性病可不是那么——！”

“ **好了** ！Dick，我保证，我们会去买套套的，如果那能让你睡得安心的话……你能走了吗？行行好？这已经够丢脸的了。”

Dick一边听Jason的话一边打量着他俩。最终他叹了一口气，开始往Tim房外走。

“好吧，你们知道我永远爱你们并仍然以你们为骄傲对吧？”

“Dick——”

“ **然后你们有什么困难都可以跟我讲！真的！** ”

“ **DICK快滚！** ”

Dick一溜烟钻出了房间，重重地带上了门。Tim和Jason相对无言，尴尬的空气令人窒息，最后Tim开口。

“至少我们不用再烦恼怎么告诉他了。”

Jason噗嗤一笑，躺倒在Tim身边。刚才那件意外之后他也没有任何兴致了。

“是啊，他比我想象中接受的更自然。”

一小段沉默之后，Jason转身面向Tim。“你知道我一直爱你，对吧？不管他们能不能接受，我都不会离开你的。”

Tim轻轻地笑了，钻进Jason的怀里。“我知道，Jay。”

空气中弥漫着宁静，突然之间，大门嘭地被撞开，床上的两人弹起来迅速分开，只听Dick大喊道，“ **B知道这件事了吗？？** ”

“ **DICK！滚粗！** ”

\- Fin -


End file.
